Four Stages of Grief
by WTF.WhyTheFace
Summary: "Grief is an emotional response to a loss. All humans feel grief when they lose someone they loved or a beloved pet, or when they face a life-threatening or life-altering ief is a natural process that produces a range of emotions to help people deal with their losses and their fears." Just a quick One-Shot I wrote about the grief process in relation to the Cullen Family.


**Hey so this is a One-Shot I wrote a while back. It's about the four stages of grief using the Cullen family etc. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. **

**-Amy xo**

* * *

**Four Stages of Grief**

_"Grief is an emotional response to a loss. All humans feel grief when they lose someone they loved or a beloved pet, or when they face a life-threatening or life-altering is a natural process that produces a range of emotions to help people deal with their losses and their fears."_

The four stages of grief are widely known as Denial, Anger, Depression, Acceptance and Hope.

**Denial:**

He watches as the man in the white coat walks toward him, a sullen look upon his face. He refuses to believe the news he's about to receive.

'Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry sir, she's gone.'

'No! She can't be, she has to live. She promised me. She just can't…. die! She'll wake up. You just have to give her time okay. You need to do your job, what are we bloody paying you for?" The young man falls to his seat, head in his hands. "She always keeps her promises. She _always_ keeps her promises.' Denial…when the one we love is lost, we can't accept it. We won't. We'll do anything in our power to change the truth before believing it. We withdraw ourselves emotionally, unable to allow anything in that could possibly give us doubt.

**Anger:**

Once we believe the situation is real, we don't often accept it straight away. Most often, the denial warps into anger and we lash out.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Esme touches a soft hand to his. He rips it away angrily, staring out the window of his study.

"How could this happen? How could I let this happen. It's all my god damn fault! I could have been there to help, if I hadn't been working so late… I could have help!" He slams his fist into the surface of the glass window again and again.

"Edward stop!"

"No! Why did god have to take her from me?! Why?"

"Edward, no one is to blame. Not you or god. Sometimes there is nothing we can do. All we can hope is that she is in a better place."

**Depression:**

When the anger eventually fades, it leaves behind the despair. We don't ever feel as though we'll come back from it. We can never be happy, not without the one we love.

"Come on man, you don't have to do this. Come out with me and Jasper tonight, get your mind of f everything."

"Go away Emmett." Edward sits behind his desk, working through pile after pile of paperwork.

"You can't hide behind your work forever. You have to live."

"I can't live. Not without her. I'll never be happy again… don't you understand that? I can't breathe without her Emmett. So just go, live your life, leave me be."

"This is permanent Edward. You'll find happiness again. You just have to believe that you will." He gives Edward one last look before exiting the room.

**Acceptance and Hope:**

At this stage, after some time, we're able to process our anger and sadness and we begin to accept the loss. We realize our life isn't over, and we begin to hope. This is when we truly start to recover.

"I miss her, but I think the longer I stay hidden away the more likely I am never going to be happy again. I know she would have wanted me to be happy right?" Carlisle smiles at Edwards new revelation.

"Of course she would son. She would want nothing else then for you to be the best you can be."

"I want to try be a better person. I'm not saying it's my fault anymore, but I can't help but think if I hadn't been such a workaholic and if I was around more… I just want to be better. I want to live, for both of us. I think she'd like that." He smiles faintly.

Once we begin our new journey of acceptance and hope, we have the chance to live again. To be set free of the grief that consumed us so heavily for so long. And that is what our loved ones would want most, for us to be free and happy; to live for not only ourselves, but for them.

* * *

**Okay so there you have it. Give me a review and let me know what you think- if I should do more, or if I should not. Thanks for reading :) **

**-Amy xo**


End file.
